youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Boom
Sonic Boom is a French-American CGI-animated television series, produced by Sega of America, Inc. and OuiDo! Productions in collaboration with Lagardère Thématiques and Jeunesse TV, respectively for channels Canal J and Gulli. Based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise created by Sega, the series is the fifth animated television series based on the franchise (plus the second one to be developed in Francefollowing Sonic Underground), and the first to be produced in computer-generated animation and in high definition. The series premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on November 8, 2014 and on Canal J and Gulli in France on November 19. An international release is expected to follow by late 2015. The series is a part of the Sonic Boom spin-offfranchise, which also consists of two video games, Rise of Lyricand Shattered Crystal, a comic series by Archie Comics, and a toyline by Tomy. The animated series was first announced in October 2013, revealing a teaser image featuring the show's four main protagonists, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy in silhouette form. The series, which consists of 52 eleven-minute episodes, was developed by Evan Baily, Donna Friedman Meir, and Sandrine Nguyen, with Baily and Bill Freiberger as showrunners, under the supervision of Sonic Team head Takashi Iizuka. On February 6, 2014, Sega revealed the first trailer for the series, showcasing the new designs for the characters. The series features returning voice actors from the video game series, including Roger Craig Smith as Sonic, Travis Willingham as Knuckles, Cindy Robinson as Amy, Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman, and Kirk Thornton and Wally Wingert as Orbot and Cubot respectively, while voice actress Colleen Villard succeeds Kate Higgins in the role of Tails. The series also introduces a new character named Sticks the Jungle Badger, a somewhat-delusional hunter who has been living alone in the wilderness for many years before meeting Sonic and his friends who is voiced by Nika Futterman. In an interview with Polygon, Iizuka stated the series came about as a desire to appeal more to Western territories, following the 2003 Japanese anime series, Sonic X, with Iizuka also stating that the franchise will run in parallel with the 'Modern' series of Sonic games. Baily stated that the series would be a mixture of action and comedy, featuring an episodic structure.11On October 4, 2014, Sega announced the air date of the series in the United States to be November 8, 2014. On February 19, 2015, Cartoon Network announced in a press statement that Sonic Boom, along with 10 other shows, will return for the 2015-2016 TV season. Cast and characters Sega confirmed various cast and characters for Sonic Boom on February 25, 2014. On May 29, 2014, Sega announced that Nika Futterman will play the role of Sticks, a jungle badger, who joined the franchise as a major character. Other characters, including Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic, will make appearances in the series as well, alongside new characters created for Sonic Boom such as Mayor Fink, Fastidious Beaver, and Perci. Jack Fletcher works as the show's voice director, a role he has also held for the video game series since 2010. Team Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog (Roger Craig Smith) - The leader of the heroes of the series, a blue Hedgehog with super speed. Unlike most incarnations, Boom Sonic has blue-furred arms and wears a brown scarf. *Tails (Colleen Villard) - Sonic's sidekick who sports goggles and a toolbelt, and serves as the group's mechanic and technology expert. Tails' inventions do not always work out as intended, though he's highly confident in his abilities. *Amy Rose (Cindy Robinson) - A girl Hedgehog who is the peppiest member of the group, and who wields a giant hammer in battle. As in other series, Amy has a crush on Sonic, but seems to be more cautious about it than other versions of herself. *Knuckles the Echidna (Travis Willingham) - The muscle of Team Sonic, whose redesign for Boom is the most drastic of any Sega character altered for the series: Boom Knuckles is considerably taller than most versions of the character, appears more muscular, and wears sports tape around his hands as opposed to spiked boxing gloves. Whereas other versions of Knuckles have a history of being gullible, Boom Knuckles is clueless and often annoys his teammates. *Sticks the Badger (Nika Futterman) - A jungle Badger skilled in the use of boomerangs. Sticks is a paranoid individual of wild habits, who enjoys digging through garbage and looking at shiny objects. While she may at times seem insane, her madness does occasionally stray into genius, allowing her to find solutions that no one else could have thought of. Villains Doctor Eggman (Mike Pollock) - A mad scientist and the constant nemesis of Team Sonic and the inhabitants of Bygone Island. In this series, Eggman is typically portrayed as being rather buffoonish, with his schemes usually being considered annoying rather than threatening. At times he even appears to be on friendly terms with the heroes, though this usually leads to some scheme in which he tries to defeat them. *Orbot (Kirk Thornton) - *Cubot (Wally Wingert) - Other Characters *Comedy Chimp (Bill Freiberger) - *DangerCo Warehouse Worker (Bill Freiberger) - *Dave the Intern (Roger Craig Smith)18 - Dr. Eggman's biggest fan who worked at a fast-food restaurant before being taken on as an intern by Eggman, only to be fired after he proved too ambitious. *Fastidious Beaver (Mike Pollock) - *Mayor Fink (Mike Pollock) - *The Gogobas (Young Gogoba voiced by Roger Craig Smith, Elderly Gogoba voiced by Cindy Robinson, Gogoba Chief voiced by Wally Wingert) - A tribe of chinchillas who live on Bygone Island like Sonic and his friends who make up for their small size with devious manipulation. *Leroy the Turtle (Kirk Thornton) - *Perci (Cindy Robinson20) - A young woman who lives on Bygone Island; in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric she is depicted as the latest in a long line of the island's protectors. *Shadow the Hedgehog (Kirk Thornton) - *T.W. Barker (Kirk Thornton) - *U.T., the Universal Translator (Roger Craig Smith) - A robot built by Tails who not only translates languages into understandable English, but translates statements made by people into what they're actually thinking-often with consequences for the speaker. *Lady Walrus (Bill Freiberger) - Category:TV Shows